<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krillin's Win Count: Stories of A Man Down Bad! by MagicBrony6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815284">Krillin's Win Count: Stories of A Man Down Bad!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6'>MagicBrony6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Multi-Fandom, Naruto, Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Height Differences, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot Collection, Overpowered Krillin, Post-Cell Games Saga, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after The Cell Games had concluded, Krillin found himself lonely and without a best friend. Goku was dead and Android 18 had been destroyed by cell. Now that he was so low and down on his luck, the universe threw him one hell of a bone. A way to travel to a single different Universe or world and be the hero of that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krillin/Multiple Females, Lena "Tracer" Oxton (Overwatch)/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Tsunade (Naruto)/ Krillin (Dragon Ball)/ Temari (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like Krillin always gets the short end of the stick when it comes to fanfics. Dudes always used as cuck material, even in doujin, so I'm  giving him some time to shine. These chapters will all be unrelated one-shots, meaning whatever happened in one chapter didn't happen in the next one, they're not connected(Unless I say so). Fair warning this fanfic will contain underage sexual content as well, but this will consist of mostly adult women though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krillin was sitting at the edge of the beach at Kame House, looking out at the ocean. The night sky was shining off the water and, despite the pretty sight, Krillin was far from happy. His best friend was gone, Goku didn't want to come back and the only girl he might've loved was destroyed by Cell. "Damn that monster!" Krillin hissed under his breath. Cell had come back after blowing himself up and immediately went for 18, killing her with no mercy whatsoever. Now Krillin was doing his best not to think about how screwed up his life has become. He was used as a punching bag for almost every bad guy they went up against, he lost his best friend, lost the girl he loved and now everyone else was moving on with their lives. What about him though, where was his future happiness? He was suddenly surrounded by an aura. Krillin closed his eyes and felt a sensation similar to a moving elevator. He opened his eyes and what he saw wasn't Kame house, it was some sort of structure in space. "What in the world is-Eeep" Krillin was surprised to hear a loud gong from somewhere.</p><p>"Presenting, Grand Lord Zeno!"</p><p>Krillin looked around to find that a few people in strange clothing had appeared, they had a light blue skin tone and had white hair. "Who are you!" He questioned, preparing himself for a fight. He hoped he wasn't too rusty. </p><p>"Enough! There will be no need for violence here, young one." Said the mysterious stranger. "You are in the presence of Lord Zeno himself, please show some respect."</p><p>Krillin was pretty confused at all the stuff that was happening and all that was being said didn't help. He was told to address this lord Zeno properly and he asked who that was, so Zeno himself raised his hand. Krillin wasn't expecting a... child? Seemed like kid, to him anyway. Krillin was told that Zeno was the supreme ruler of all the known cosmos, all the universe and that his will was absolute. "this guy?!" Krillin asked, clearly shocked. He was told he was being rude, so he apologized. "Umm why am I here?" Krillin asked, wanting to get the obvious question out of the way.</p><p>Lord Zeno sat up and everyone bowed. "Allow me to explain." Zeno said. </p><p>Krillin listened as Zeno spoke. Zeno told Krillin that he was among the strongest beings he'd ever witnessed. Not the strongest physically, perhaps, but strong in heart. Brave! Loyal! Caring! All these things were how Zeno described Krillin. He had to admit, having a deity praise you was pretty sweet! "So for being such an awesome guy, I get some sort of reward...right?!" He asked. Zeno had told him yes, he would receive a reward, and Krillin's excitement flew through the roof. "ALRIGHT! What is it?" He asked impatiently. The guy's around Zeno told him to mind his manners. Krillin gulped nervously and made sure to keep his composure. Zeno told him that his reward was something no one else has ever received before. 'A reward like nothing else huh?' Krillin thought. He couldn't wait!</p><p>Zeno snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a large sphere appeared near him. "This is the Grand Universal Map." Zeno said. "It is used for beings who, other than myself and a few others, cannot look upon the other universes and worlds at their leisure, to do so." Zeno explained to Krillin. Zeno watched Krillin look at the map in awe and curiosity. "Extraordinary isn't it?" Krillin nodded in response. "Your reward is this." He said, pointing to the map. Krillin looked confused, He'll need to explain further. 'Human's can be troublesome sometimes.' Zeno thought. Zeno told his Grand Minister to explain the details of Krillin's reward. </p><p>The Grand Minister told Krillin that his reward was "a fresh new start, a better life." those were his words. Krillin will use this map to get a good idea of what the other various universe's and worlds there where, and once he chose one that appealed to him he could go there. He could only go to one world and that was it, the one he chose was where he was stuck at. Krillin was worried about surviving but the minister assured him he'd be alright. Part of his reward was that he would be nigh unstoppable, an absolute force to be reckoned with. They had the power to make him, how the earthling's say, Overpowered? Krillin seemed pretty happy with that bit of info. on top of being very powerful, he'd also be able to seduce any and all women he met, age was no limitation either. His terrible luck with women made this seem like an appropriate power to give. Whatever he chose to do in these worlds was his choice, they would not be punishing or rewarding Krillin for any misgivings, heroics or atrocities that he chose to perform.  "Does this all sound good to you?" Grand Minister asked.</p><p>"Hell Yeah! Woohoo!" Krillin replied, cheering and laughing. He wasn't sure about the seducing women thing though, but the Grand Minister told him he didn't have to use it if he didn't want to. Krillin was told that the seduction thing was as easy to turn off as it was to lower his power level. He showed him how to control it and Krillin got it down with ease. "That's a relief, I don't wanna go off and mind cotrol a bunch of girls." He said. He was then told that his seduction powers had levels of sorts, to its power. Krillin could choose to not use it at all, to have it help a healthy real relationship grow, seduce woman into sexual acts easier or, yes, even control their minds essentially. "Well, It's a good thing I'm not some creep like Roshi then, hehe!" Krillin said, with a chuckle. Now that all of this was explained Krillin had only one thing to do... choose where his new life would start. Krillin walked over to the map and began to get a few quick glimpses of various potential worlds. "Now, where to go?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Already working on the first real chapter, so the wait won’t be long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World 1: Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krillin sees a world in the midst of war and won't stand by. Using the map, he chooses this strange world filled with ninja's as his new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krillin touched the map and saw glimpses of various worlds he could choose from. "There are thousands of them!" Krillin said, surprised by the sheer amount of options that stood before him. 'I can only pick one?' Krillin thought. He'd need to think carefully about this! or not, because he just saw a world in trouble and without thinking about it... chose that location. Krillin screamed as the world around him shifted and twisted for a good minute, until he was finally shot through the end of the portal. He was free falling to a desert area, "Oh crap basket's!" He screamed before hitting the ground. He popped his head out of the sand, then breathed in. "Man, I sure am glad sand doesn't hurt as bad as solid ground. Walking out of the sand hill and dusting himself off, Krillin looked around to see that there wasn't anyone around. He figured he must've been transported a little ways away from the battle he saw. He could sense a bunch of small power levels north of him, as well as a few larger ones. "Well, time to save the day!" Krillin shouted, ready to get some action. </p><p>Madara was taking down everyone! Gaara couldn't believe how powerful he was. "This is insane." Gaara managed to say calmly, despite the terrible situation. He needed to keep his cool, stay ready for anything Madara threw at them and buy time for reinforcements to arrive. With how fast Madara was taking down all these men, it looked like help wasn't going to arrive soon enough. He's going to annihilate them before anyone else shows up! "Naruto! Get out of here, retreat!" Gaara ordered his friend. Naruto refused to do as he was told, which didn't surprise Gaara but he couldn't letNaruto fall here. He was there last chance if all of them where killed here and Naruto needed to meet up with the other's and keep fighting. "We're not stopping him here! We need to buy time for more Ninja to arrive but YOU need to live to fight with them!" Gaara explained. It was too late for a retreat now, though. Madara was coming right for them! 'Damn! This might be it for us but, even if it kills me, I'm taking him down.' Gaara promised himself. Madara charged at them but before he could do anything, a ball of light appeared from out of nowhere and blew up. Gaara and everyone else just stood there, looked around for the source of the explosion but saw nothing. "What in the-" Gaara was cut off when another ball slammed into the ground, causing an even bigger explosion. Everyone froze in place, even Madara. The battle was stopped in it's tracks and , just when the Kazekage thought it couldn't get stranger, a man landed on the battlefield in an instant. </p><p>Madara was shocked at what he was witnessing before his very eyes. A man just came out of the sky! He watched as the man stood up straight and looked around the battlefield. He was short, barely 5 feet if he had to guess. The Uchiha was not one to underestimate a person just because of looks and stature. He couldn't sense any chakra from this man. 'So how did he do all that?' Madara wondered. "Who are you?" Madara asked. Clearly everyone else wanted to know as well. </p><p>Krillin ignored the man for a bit longer, he was still looking at all the dead bodies that where piled around the desert. He was sickened by all this death, and he was pretty sure the dark haired guy there was the cause. Krillin turned to the man, "Did you do this?" He questioned, his rising temper was clear from his tone. He took notice that the man had a bunch of cracks on his face. 'What the heck was that all about?' Krillin thought.</p><p>Madara had to admit, he was a tad worried now. This man wasn't like the rest, hell, he wasn't like anything he's ever seen. "I did." Madara answered, no use in denying it. </p><p>Krillin was glad to see the man at least wasn't a liar, but he needed to know what was going on here. "Why did you kill all of them?" He asked. The man told him that it was simply war, and that he was reanimated to kill his summoner's enemies. Krillin wasn't sure how to process all of this yet, but he wasn't going to stand by while one man slaughtered hundreds. "Leave now. I don't wanna fight if we don't have to."</p><p>Madara sighed, “unfortunately I can’t do that.” Madara said. He prepared his kunai and charged towards the bald man. “I MUST FIGHT!!” Roared Madara. His master’s will was for him to fight and he will do as such.</p><p>Krillin kept his stance, not faltering even as the man charged at him. “Alright then. Come on!” Shouted Krillin, readying himself for whatever this man hit him with. One thing that became abundantly clear for Krillin, as the man ran towards him, was that he was pretty slow. He was way beyond the speed of a regular human, but Krillin’s fought faster opponents back at the martial arts tournament. ‘This is kinda awkward’ Krillin said in his head. The bald monk was able to block and dodge every attack the dark haired man threw at him. None of his kicks or punches landed, his swipes with that blade of his were easily avoided and he looked to be staring into Krillin’s eyes a lot. “This is getting uncomfortable!” He said, right before he landed a punch of his own to the enemies face. </p><p>Madara was in disbelief at how this fight was turning out, not only was he unable to land a single hit but this man was unaffected by his mangekyo. Now Madara was sent flying with a single punch. “Ugh! What is he?” He wondered aloud. The Uchiha elite had no time to ponder his question for much longer, as the bald warrior appeared in front of him in an instant. “Damn it a- ACK!” Madara wasn’t able to finish his sentence or even defend himself, the man had punched him in the gut with speed and strength he’d never witnessed before! “This doesn’t make any sense, who is this warrior? To have such strength and speed. Not only that... he was no chakra within his body!” Madara said under his heavy breathing. </p><p>Temari was watching along with everyone else, unable to move just like the rest of them. Madara Uchiha was killing all of their comrades, and now this one man was taking him on like it was child’s play! This is great, now they might not even have to wait for reinforcements! “He can win this! Whoever he is.” Temari hoped. The same question on her mind was on everyone else’s as well... who was this man? He didn’t look intimidating: he had a bald head and a short stature. Looks really where deceiving it seems.</p><p>Krillin was glad he stopped all the blood shed. “Man this is great!” Krillin said, happy with how the fight was going. “Pretty sure I could’ve took this guy without the invulnerable powers though, ah well.” Krillin spoke with a  shrug before looking back at his enemy. “What’s your name? Mine’s Krillin.” Krillin politely asked.</p><p>Madara was very happy with these turn of events. This warrior might very well be able to stop him and Obito. He wouldn’t have to kill anymore! Madara got back up to his feet and answers the man. “Madara Uchiha.” He said. “So, Krillin was it? You have proven to be an incredibly strong opponent.” He admitted. </p><p>“Thanks.” Krillin said with a chuckle, as he rubbed the back of head.</p><p>Madara amused, this Krillin certainly wasn’t a bloodthirsty killer. He just wanted to protect people, that’s good. “May I ask something of you, Krillin?” Madara asked and Krillin responded with a simple “sure”. “If you have the power to do so... I want you to kill me! Right now!!” Madara yelled.</p><p>Krillin didn’t expect that. “Kill you?’” Krillin questioned. Madara assured him that it was alright, that he was already dead. Krillin understood now, reanimated, he was brought back to life. Whoever did this to him was forcing him to kill all these people. “So someone is making you do all this?” Krillin asked.</p><p>Madara chuckled, “making me? No. I planned for all this to happen! It’s gone too far now though, Obito must be stopped.” He explained. He’d already succeeded in bringing the whole ninja world together, now all that was left was for Obito to be stopped. Krillin could do it, he was sure of it!</p><p>Krillin was confused now. Obito? Who was that? It didn’t matter though! Krillin needed to stop this man and he was going to do that before she killed anyone else. ‘He’s already dead Krillin, so don’t hold back’ Krillin told himself. “Let’s GO!” Krillin screamed. </p><p>The fight with Madara was an intense one, for Madara anyway. Krillin matched him blow for blow and the whole group of ninja were just watching in awe. The two of them looked to be evenly match, but that wasn’t the case here. Madara was barely keeping up with Krillin’s speed! Madara eventually got tired of using physical attacks and opted to use a few jutsu. Genjutsu wasn’t working so he settled for a fireball jutsu, surprising Krillin. His fireball was countered with a quick blast of ki from Krillin. Madara was hoping the fight would be quick. He could tell Krillin had the power to end him, but he was holding back. Realizing that Krillin must not be too keen on killing, he needed to force him to end this. The battle went on for a minute longer before Madara used his ocular jutsu to teleport away. The entire ground shook as thick vines and roots jutted from the ground. </p><p>Temari was struggling to get free from the roots that now had everyone trapped, including her brother Gaara. “No. Dammit!” Temari said as she struggled against the roots. That wasn’t the worst of it though, now Madara was in front of Gaara. Just from looking at Gaara’s face, she could tell what he doing to him... Tsukiyomi. </p><p>Madara had no choice but to resort to this. “If you don’t kill me soon, this man’s mind will be but a shell of what it once was! A vegetable.” He warned.</p><p>Krillin knew what he had to do, even if he didn’t want to do it. He had to save as many as he could before Madara went too far again. “Ka Me Ha Me...” Krillin stopped before he finished and rushed towards Madara.</p><p>Temari was in tears as she stood there, helpless and unable to stop Madara. “Gaara!!” Temari screamed in desperation. The female ninja was flabbergasted when, from out of nowhere, the bald warrior appeared. He was holding a glowing mass of light in his hand, she’d never seen anything like it. She watched him extend his hands out and scream, releasing the energy from his palms. It became a beam of blue light, shooting straight up into the sky and blowing most of the surrounding ninja back. </p><p>Madara was happy at this sudden turn of events. This power was far stronger than anything that either he or Obito had. The energy beam was proving more than strong enough to kill him, Krillin will defeat Obito. Madara smiled as the beam began to rip him apart, disintegrating him until there was nothing left.</p><p>Krillin was out of breath from screaming. He didn’t feel Madara’s presence anymore. “Wow, he’s gone but that was a fun little fight.” Krillin laughed at how easy that was. “Oh yeah! I’m invincible!!” Krillin shouted while he had his fist raised in the air. He looked around to see everyone looking at him. “Hehe! Sorry, for taking so long to win.” Krillin said. Krillin was then swarmed by a bunch of the soldiers that either thanked him or asked him a series of questions. “Whoa! Hold up a sec, I’m not done yet.” Krillin hoped they’re give him some breathing room. “I still gotta go beat the guy who summoned...  that Madara guy, right?” Krillin asked. </p><p>Gaara went over to talk to him. “Obito Uchiha, yes we do need to stop him as well. It won’t be easy though.” Gaara told him. “Before we go any further, what’s you’re name?” Gaara asked.</p><p>“Krillin.” He said, with an open hand.</p><p>Gaara shook his hand. “Krillin. Thank you, I owe you my life.” Gaara replied. “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to know how you created that beam? It certainly wasn’t a jutsu of any kind.” Gaara spoke.</p><p>Krillin was confused. “Jutsu? What’s that?” Krillin asked. </p><p>Temari was surprised to hear that Krillin didn’t know about jutsu’s. She stepped forward, curious about the man who saved her brothers life, as well as all of theirs. “It’s what we use chakra for. skills such as fire jutsu, genjutsu, water jutsu, and many others... how do you not know about this stuff?!” Temari pressed him for info. There’s no way a fully grown adult would have no idea about such basic knowledge. ‘What is he? Where did he come from’ Temari asked in her head. Krillin just laughed at the question, looking a it nervous she might add. She was shocked to hear his brief explanation about him coming from a world were none of that stuff was a thing. “What the hell?!” She exclaimed. They all wanted to ask more questions, but he told them that he was too busy to give more info. He was right, they needed to deal with this Obito Uchiha first. She wanted him close his eyes and focus on something, but she wasn’t sure what. </p><p>Krillin tried to sense that huge power he felt earlier... HE FOUND IT! Krillin waisted no time and flew into the air towards, who he assumed, was this Obito person they talked about. “Coming for you!” Krillin said with a smirk.</p><p>Everyone just looked up at the sky in disbelief. He flew! Whatever he was it didn’t matter, he was here to save them and that’s what mattered. Gaara knew that whatever plan Obito had, was going to fail. </p><p>It did fail. Obito even with the Ten Tails was powerless to stop Krillin. His various Jutsu had no effect, the Rinnegan’s powers held no control over him, and Obito was left helpless and Krillin cut through him with a destructo disk. Krillin simply stopped him from being able to regenerate by blasting him with an even stronger Kamehameha than the one he used on Madara. Obito was no more and the nations rejoiced at the prospect of a long lasting peace. They’d lost so much but it was finally over. Krillin was celebrated as a hero, the savior of the ninja world, but he refused to have any type of party in his honor. It was so easy for him that he felt it wasn’t worth celebrating. He may have came to this world to be a hero, but now he just felt like kicking back and relaxing. He did just that, in the hidden leaf village. He met a lot of nice people like Naruto, Tsunade, Neji and evens fee visiting people. Gaara, who’s life he saved, expressed his gratitude by buying him a small home in the leaf village. Krillin wanted to refuse but Gaara and his sister insisted, so he humbly accepted. Temari decided to stay in the village for a bit, while Gaara needed to return to the sand village post haste. Krillin’s time at the leaf was pretty fun, aside from a few criminal ninja’s like Sasuke wanting to fight him. He mopped the floor with any of them that came, Sasuke included, he never killed them though. Naruto was certainly happy about his former friend being spared, but he was pissed when they put him in chains and threw him in prison. </p><p>It’d been a few weeks since then and Krillin was just enjoying his “me time” which meant he was laying in bed, reading Make Out Paradise. “This is pretty good.” Krillin said with a goofy grin on his face. He was disturbed ny a knock on his door. ‘Who’d be knocking at 11 pm?’ Krillin wondered. He walked to his door and opened up to reveal two ladies on his doorstep. “Lord Hokage, Temari?! What are you doing here.” He asked, very surprised to see them both at this hour. </p><p>Tsunade spoke first. “Just wanted to visit the savior of the world. That a problem?” She asked. </p><p>“Nothing wrong with visiting our friend, right?” Temari asked as well.</p><p>Krillin was a bit nervous around women, especially when they where two babes like Tsunade and Temari. “Umm, come in.” He offered. They gladly accepted his invitation and now Krillin was clueless about what to do next. He had no idea how to entertain two ladies. “Can I offer you some drinks?!” He asked, but they declined. “So... what can I do you for?” </p><p>Temari laughed, “It’s what we can for you, Krillin.” Temari said.</p><p>Krillin wasn’t sure what was going on. “I’m a bit lost here.” He admitted.</p><p>“You saved the whole world, saved so many lives and barely a house as a reward for your efforts.” Tsunade explained. Krillin was refusing to take any more of a reward, Tsunade was happy he was so humble. </p><p>Temari walked over and gave him a light punch to the shoulder. “Ah come on, you deserve a bit more for saving my brother, The kazekage’s, life!” Temari said. </p><p>Krillin was prepared to decline whatever they where going to offer him, but his eyes grew wide as he looked at what the two of them where doing. Krillin stood there with his mouth wide open, staring at Temari and Tsunade, butt naked in his living room. The two blondes just smirked at him while they showed off their bodies. </p><p>Temari placed a hand on her hip. “So, still don’t want a reward?” Temari asked with a smug grin on her face.</p><p>Krillin took a second to answer. “I-I... I will gladly accept this reward.” Krillin replied.</p><p>A few minutes later and the only sounds throughout the house were the sounds of cheeks getting clapped. “Aah FUCK YEAH!!” Krillin yelled as he pounded Temari from behind. He gripped onto her hips hard and went to town. </p><p>Temari was grunting as her pussy was stretched by Krillin’s foot long fuck stick. “Oh fuck! YES!! Don’t stop Krillin.” She said between grunts and moans. </p><p>Krillin was happy to oblige and so he continued plowing her fertile love tunnel with reckless abandon. “Tsunade! Bring those tits over here.” Krillin commanded. She did as he told her and brought those large milk jugs toward his face. He licked and sucked her tit, not caring to be gentle.</p><p>Tsunade moaned as Krillin’s tongue swirled around her nipple, covering her breast in his saliva. “Oh yes, Krillin! Suck that nip, lick my massive boobs all over!” Tsunade begged of her short lover. He ran his tongue all over her breasts. “That’s the stuff.” Tsunade said with a moan.</p><p>Temari was in heaven at the moment. Krillin was fucking her like an animal would a mate, and she was enjoying every thrust. “Oh shit! Oh yeah! Just like that!” Temari said. She felt her climax coming. “Krillin I’m coming!” She warned him. She felt his cock Twitch inside her and she knew he wa close too. He warned her as well, but she knew that neither of life them where keen on him pulling out. “Come in me! It’s okay!!” She gave him permission to fill her insides with his man milk.</p><p>Krillin was ready to bust a nut in this sand chick, whether she wanted it or not! Him getting the green light to do so was just icing on the cake. He pounded her faster now. “Fuck! Yes! Take it Temari!!” He grunted out. He felt his balls tighten, so he gave one more thrust. He was balls deep in her as he released his sperm. Temari’s own climax helped him out as well, her pussy walls gripped his dick and milked out every drop from balls. “Ugh, yesss... that’s so good.” He said. He collapsed on the bed next to Temari.</p><p>Tsunade looked at the two of them, a little jealous she’ll admit. “HEY!!”she yelled, startling Krillin. “You better not be calling it a night?! I still haven’t had my fun!” She warned. Krillin got a smug look on his face and asked her to “perk him back up” with her tits. She scoffed, “Fine. But you better not nut till I’ve had that thing inside me.” She told the cocky cue ball. </p><p>“It promise.” Krillin told the busty blonde. Now that he had her tits wrapped around his dick, he knew he’d made the right choice. “This is awesome.” He said as he groaned. Her enormous boobs where the perfect complement to his massive schlong. He laid his head back on the pillow and enjoyed the sweet sensation. He’d never seen a woman who had breasts as big as Tsunade and he definitely felt lucky to have those baby feeders around his cock. He was disappointed when she stopped her tit job, but now she was above him with her slit right above his dick. </p><p>“Time to make good on your promise.” She told him. She slammed down onto his cock and she felt her mind go blank for a second. ‘He’s stuffing my entire pussy!’ She said in her head. She took a second to get used to his size but once she did the real fun began. She bounced up and down on his dick, her tits swinging up and down as she did. “Oh god! This is so damn good!” She screamed, not caring if anyone heard her. “Ha ugh- oh fuck yeah, this is the best cock I’ve ever had!” She admitted. She went on for a few minutes until Krillin bust a nut in her, the seed that filled her made her cum as well. She screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed on top of Krillin.</p><p>Krillin was now being smothered by Tsunade’s boobs. “Now this is heaven.” Krillin said with a chuckle. He got out from underneath her and made sure to cover both girls, then he headed downstairs to grab some Sake. Krillin loved the cool alcohol beverage. He went upstairs and watched the two woman sleep. “I am definitely gonna love it here.” He said, satisfied with his choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was a good first chapter. I will definitely be doing more Naruto later, with a different girl or girls, and a different scenario. I picked Temari for this one because she was one of the only young girls who was actually 18 at around the end of Shippuden. I have other anime, cartoon and games to send Krillin to, so Naruto won’t be used again for a bit. Please comment what you thought about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. World 2: Overwatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krillin shows up in the world of Overwatch. He planned on saving the world, but didn’t plan on falling head over heels for a spunky British pistol user. One minor problem with that is... she’s a lesbian. Just his luck right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First things first, I have not played Overwatch in a while and I really never got into the lore. My knowledge of the world is limited aside from what I choose to look up so this will be a short chapter with minimal fighting. One small thing I didn’t realize was I made Krillin 5 feet in the first story, and little people are actually at least 4’10” so I’m changing Krillin’s height to 4’8” from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krillin had decided which world he wanted to go to now! He stepped forward and put his hand on the map. He had seen a world that looked like it could use a hero and he was up for the task! “Alright. Here I go!” He yelled. </p><p>Tracer and the rest of Overwatch where in the middle of a firefight with Talon. The villainous group was currently winning and Tracer herself was struggling to stay alive. Warping and jumping from space to space, avoiding gunfire and various energy attacks. “Bloody hell! This doesn’t look good does it old chaps!?” Tracer joked. None of her teammates had time to laugh as they where being overwhelmed. Morale dipped as the main heroes watched all of their soldiers falling one by one. It wasn’t stopping and the enemy had them all pinned.  “Well gals and lads... looks like this is it!” Tracer said, prepared to face her maker. “Sorry Emily. Looks like I won’t me making it home for dinner.” She whispered.  </p><p>Just as all hope for Overwatch looked lost... hope came in a very unexpected form. A below 5 feet tall form! Krillin landed in the middle of both groups and gave a sigh of relief. “Looks like I made it just in time!” He said to himself. Looking around, Krillin figured the cop looking dudes in blue and the others around them were the good guys. ‘Safe to say that the group in black with scythes and dark energy aren’t good.’ He thought. “Alright, so anyone want to introduce themselves?” He asked. He was more than willing to hear each sides story, but they clearly had other ideas. A large black man with a golden gauntlet charged at him but this monk knew he had nothing to fear, so he took the punch. </p><p>Doomfist was left dumbfounded. “What the hell?!” He shouted. He went for another punch, then another and various more attacks. They did nothing to this midget! “You damn cue ball headed shrimp! I’ll end you!!” Doomfist screamed, but this time the stranger didn’t let his hit land. The bald shorty had blocked his energy filled punch with a single open palm, and it looked easy for him. “Gyaah! Shit!!” Doomfist wasn’t able to overpower him, he was giving it all he got and the cue ball just smiled at him! He was beyond pissed, cuz not only was he being bested by some green karate suit wearing nobody, everyone was watching it happen. He wasn’t given any more chances for retaliation because now, in the blink of an eye, he was high in the sky above the clouds. “Wha- AAAAAHH!!” Doomfist screamed as he hurtled towards the concrete below. The ground was getting closer and closer, then his world went dark.</p><p>“I could use one of those “that was easy” buttons right about now.” Krillin joked. Everyone seemed too stunned to laugh though, so he cleared his throat before looking back at the blue group. “You all alright?” He asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>The whole Overwatch team was too shocked after seeing the Talon Leader being flung into the sky. Tracer managed to shake off the stunned feeling and began bouncing around in excitement. “That was bloody brilliant! Sent that git to the freaking stratosphere, you did!” She shouted. </p><p>Krillin rubbed the back of his head and laughed, a bit embarrassed at the sudden praise from the nice lady before him. “Thanks, names Krillin and you are?” </p><p>Tracer stood up straight and gave her trademark salute. “Names Tracer, and these gaggle of mate behind me are meh team... we’re Overwatch!” She declared proudly.</p><p>Krillin smiled at her. ‘She’s certainly upbeat.’ He thought happily. They would’ve continued the introductions but the other team saw fit to start attacking again. “Save the happy dance for later! We got got some bad guys to take down.” He said. Krillin prepared his stance and battle cried as he flew towards the enemy alongside Overwatch.</p><p>The battle was over quickly. Krillin didn’t even have to use any of his Ki attacks, his enemy was too weak. It was a good workout for him though. Krillin was praised left and right by the various members of Overwatch, but he didn’t feel like being praised as a hero. The battle was so easy that he saw no reason for him to be celebrated so much, but he sure as hell took that hug from Tracer. Krillin was certainly not the picture perfect looking hero that the world expected, his height was definitely talked about much, he was sure about that. He was properly introduced to all the members of Overwatch after the fight and the monk quickly got along with all of them. </p><p>It’s now been 3 weeks since he arrived here in Numbani. Krillin really liked it here, great food, clean surroundings and in door plumbing. What more could a martial arts monk want? He was having a lot of fun fighting criminals too, and although he may not have joined Overwatch, he still helped them on missions. Tracer, who he now knew as Lena, was his go to mission partner. The government urged him to join Overwatch officially but he refused. He was a planet saving warrior not a government lackey, so taking orders wasn’t on his agenda of things to do in his new life. Thinking about Lena reminded him that he was invited to dinner at Tracer and Emily’s place. Emily being Tracers girlfriend, much to Krillin’s disappointment. He was really getting used to Lena’s presence as he went on missions with her, and it quickly grew into something more than friendship... for him at least. He was pretty sure Lena saw him as just a friend. Well, at least he could have a nice dinner at her place.</p><p>Lena was busy helping Emily set up for the dinner guest. Krillin was a friend who’d saved her life so she and Emily were not than happy to cook him a nice dinner. “Love! Do you have the plates?” She asked from the dining room. Emily told her she did and rushed in to place them on the table. “Damn, I’d say we did a bang up job Em.” Tracer stated proudly. </p><p>“Dinner is just about ready, so hopefully short stack gets here soon.” Emily joked. Tracer smacked her arms. “Ow!”</p><p>“Haha! Don’t make jokes like that when he’s here, he might be sensitive about his height.” Tracer said, warning her GF. The doorbell rang and Tracer perked up. “And here’s the man of the hour now.” </p><p>Emily was happy to see Lena so enthusiastic about Krillin being here for dinner. The man did save her life and so she was grateful to him as well. ‘I owe him a lot too, so gotta make sure to lay off the short jokes’ Emily mentally noted. </p><p>Krillin walked in to the apartment and it was definitely much better than his lackluster place. He was given a pretty large apartment for free, courtesy of the worlds government, but he was no home decorator. This definitely had a good woman’s touch. “Nice to see you again Lena!” He said as he gave said woman a quick hug. He wished it lasted longer, though. He was given a hug from Emily as well. She expressed her gratitude for him saving her GF’s life. He was too embarrassed, not just at being thanked, but he was in an apartment with two lovely ladies. One of them he had a crush on. ‘Now this is awkward!’ Krillin shouted in his head. “No need for thanks, just did what anyone else would do.” He said. He sniffed the air and smelt the dinner they where making. “Ah yeah! Dinner smells great!” Krillin was excited to have a good home cooked meal.</p><p>Tracer giggled at Krillin’s excitement. “Hope to lives up to your expectations! Just be glad I didn’t make the bloody food.” She laughed. </p><p>Krillin was happy to be around Lena’s bubbly personality. The dinner was a fun time. They mostly talked about how Krillin was holding up in this new world. He told them was doing fine, most do the technology was stuff his world either had or had stuff that was pretty similar.  When he heard about all the different backgrounds and strange situations that surrounded the various members of Overwatch, Krillin felt it was safe to tell them he came from a different world and they took it well. It wasn’t the strangest thing they’d heard. He did lie about the whole Zeno thing and he sure as hell want telling them about the mind control powers! Dinner went on without a hitch and Krillin had a blast. Lena was just a great person to be around! Seeing her and Emily being lovey dovey made him a little sad. First Maron leaves him, then 18 dies and now the new girl he liked was a lesbian... he couldn’t catch a break. He excused himself to head to the restroom and they gave him directions. </p><p>Lena was still planting kisses on her precious Emily’s lips. She giggled and Emily asked her to stop, since Krillin was probably embarrassed watching them. Tracer stopped, “Fine, but I expect more loving tonight. Got it love?” She said. Tracer saw Krillin walking back to them. “Oh Krillin, you ready for some dessert?” She asked. Krillin told her that he was going to head out now, leaving her a bit disappointed. “Aww, are you sure?”</p><p>“Feeling a bit tired after all that food.” Krillin said as he rubbed his belly. “Seeya later ladies!” Krillin was out the door and as soon as he was outside, he took to the skies so he could get home quick. He finally made it to his home, in what seemed like hours, it was only a few minutes though. He was eager to head to his room and empty his pockets. He took out what he had in there, it was a pair of underwear and a bra from the drawer in their room. Krillin wasn’t planning on stealing them, but when he saw the door to Tracers room open and an open drawer labeled Lena... the urge was too strong. Now Krillin was here, in his room, with a set of undergarments that belonged to his crush. “Oh man... this is her underwear!” He said, excitement in his voice. He had a hell of a time stroking himself, now that he had some Tracer panties to wrap around his dick. Krillin came on her bra, yelling her name as he covered Lena’s bra in his jizz. That was it! No more hiding his feelings, it was time to tell Tracer the truth. </p><p>That’s how Krillin found himself here, in Lena’s apartment, in the evening and it was just the two of them. Emily was visiting her family so that meant it was just the Lena here for two whole days.</p><p>Lena was a bit surprised to see Krillin here, she did welcome the company though. “So, what brings you here my stunted friend?!” She joked. Krillin laughed along with her. She was glad the little monk was cool with her making the harmless short joke. He was pretty chill when it came to her. </p><p>Krillin was super nervous now. Could he still go through with this? No, He had to! ‘Come on you wimp, tell her the truth!’ He mentally yelled at himself. He took in a deep breath. “I’m in love with you!” He blurred out. There he said it! Though, maybe he came on too strong m, cuz now Lena was looking very shocked. Shit!</p><p>Tracer certainly hadn’t expected that! He must’ve meant as a friend... right? Looking at his face, she knew that was not the case. ‘Bloody hell! This turned to shite real fast.’ Tracer thought. She wasn’t sure how to respond to all this. He definitely wasn’t a bad looking guy, especially for a small person, but she was a freaking lesbian. “Look Krillin, you’re a great guy but-“</p><p>“Is it the height!?” Krillin asked, cutting her off.</p><p>Tracer was taken back a bit by that question. “What- NO! Of course not, but you know I’m a lesbian. Right?” She asked. Lena was fidgeting with her hair, not enjoying this awkward turn of events. “I’m flattered, really I am, and I’m sure I’d date yuh... if I want gay.” She explained. She was sure Krillin would be a catch for a at least a few women put there, being the savior of the free world and all. She tried to let him down easy but it wasn’t going well, for fucks sake he looked like he had his bloody heart shattered! ‘Ah bollocks! Now I feel like a right foul git me self.’ Tracer told herself. </p><p>Krillin was absolutely broken. He put his heart out there and he had it crushed again. Rejection and loss was just a part of life right? Well it was a huge ass part of his! ‘I deserve happiness too don’t I?’ Krillin asked himself. Of course he did, he’d saved all of Overwatch, Tracer included. He deserved to get what he wanted... and he had the means to get it. “I’m sorry Lena.”</p><p>“Huh? What do ya mean, Krillin?” Lena asked her stunted friend. </p><p>Krillin remembered how to use his manipulation ability and decided if he couldn’t get Lena the right way, he’d have no choice but to resort to his trump card. “Didn’t think I’d actually ever use this.” He whispered. Krillin looked right at Tracer and used the full power of his mind manipulation skill. ‘Mind Control! Now I’ll get what I want.’ Krillin thought. He heard a quick gasp from Lena, before her eyes turned glassy and now she was simply looking ahead. “Did it work? Lena, you there?” Krillin asked. He figured he’d test it out, so he told her to go get him a glass of water and she did it. No hesitation or fighting, just obedience. “This is gonna be sweet!” Krillin said, very excited to spend some time with Lena. “Let’s head to the bedroom.”</p><p>Krillin wasted no time, now that Lena was his. “Oh Lena.” Krillin moaned out, as he was in immense pleasure. The first thing Krillin had Tracer do was drop her pants, so he could get a good look at that glorious ass of hers. It really was a sight to behold, a sight he often looked at during missions and a key image during his masturbating. He was laying down in her bed while Lena was busy lowered herself up and down, all the while Krillin’s cock was sandwiched between her ass cheeks. Ass jobs was something he’d never gotten before and it was a hell of an experience. “Oh hell yeah, move that ass Lena!” Krillin ordered. Her ass was firm and those cheeks clenched around his dick nicely.<br/>
“Ah yes.” Krillin said as. He relaxed and just laid his head back into the pillows as he let the British beauty work her magic. Her body was wasted on a lesbian, Krillin knew her body was meant for huge cocks. </p><p>Krillin ordered Tracer to squat faster and she did as he told her. “AH YEAH!” Krillin shouted. He had a huge grin on his face as he felt his end coming. He let out a loud groan as he nutted all over Lena’s ass and back, the sight brought him much joy. Complete control over the woman he lusted after was like a drug for him. No way was he getting enough. He needed to grab some water, so he got out of bed. “Lay on your stomach and don’t move, I’ll be back in a second.” Krillin commanded. He hydrated himself and returned to find Tracer just as he wanted her. He walked over and gave that ass a hard smack. “Time for the real fun to start.” Krillin said, licking his lip as he stared down at the controlled woman.</p><p>Was this wrong? No of course not, Krillin was sure he was in the right. He was given these powers for the sake of his own happiness and he was very happy at the moment, so he figured he wasn’t doing anything wrong. “I’m just doing what Zeno wanted, living a better life.” Krillin assured himself. He crawled on top of Tracer, grinding his bare cock against her sweet cheeks so he could get hard again. A few second later he was ready for some more action. Now he thought he’d start with that precious snatch of hers, but he thought of a better hole to use instead. He positioned his hard member at the crack of her ass and moved forward slowly. “Yes! Lena... I’ve dreamt of this moment.” Krillin told his unwilling partner. He slipped his dick through her ass and gently penetrated her sphincter. Krillin screamed in pleasure. “So TIGHT!” Krillin was quick to start pumping his meat in and out of her Hershey Highway. Krillin went faster, unable to contain himself. He clapped her cheeks with each thrust, loving this back door action. “I’m guessing Emily- Ugh- never did this to you? Answer me truthfully.” He ordered. </p><p>“No, I never wanted to have my arse taken.” She replied.</p><p>Krillin was happy he got to take her black cherry. Tracers phone rang and he saw it was Emily. He grinned, “this’ll be good.” He whispered. “Answer it!” He commanded Lena. He told her to act like nothing was wrong, to act normal.</p><p>Tracer picks up the phone. “Hello love!” She said to her GF.  Emily asked her how she was doing. “Fine my sweet, just enjoying some me time.” She lied. The mind control made her unable to feel bad about the whole situation. She didn’t care about that fact that she was having a sweet conversations with her girl, all the while she was being anal raped by an all powerful midget. Krillin ordered her to end the call. “Love you babe, but I gotta finish my dinner. Yup, love you too!” She finished and hung up the phone. </p><p>Krillin was glad the call was over. He started pounding Lena even harder now, desperate to empty his balls in that ass of hers. “Fuck! Lena... such a tight ass- AH!” Krillin was feeling his balls churning. “This ass sure makes quick work of a man’s needs.” He aid with a snicker. “Shame on you for being a lesbian, Lena!” He scolded his mind slave. “Denying this sweet ass the cocks it deserves!” Krillin was almost done. “Oh shit... here it come Tracer!” He warned the young lady. “AAAHHH!” Krillin screamed as he felt his balls tighten, right as he started releasing his man milk into his slaves insides. He collapsed next to his... lover? Yeah! Lover sounded right. “Break up with Emily next time you see her.” He commanded. She told him she would. Krillin was happy she’d be out of the picture. Or maybe not, why stop at one woman! Emily was a looker herself. That settled it, he wasn’t letting a girl like Emily go to waste either. He looked at Tracer as she laid there, practically emotionless. “Tracer... tell me you love me.” </p><p>“I love you, Krillin.”</p><p>Krillin smiled and gave his sweet Lena a quick kiss. “Love you too.” </p><p>It was late the next day when Emily returned home, ready to embrace her girlfriend again. She was  confused by the lack of lighting around the house. It as 9PM and yet the only light was coming from upstairs. “Babe, you okay? Why’s the place so dark?” Emily asked, but got no response. She walked up to her bedroom and heard what sounded like moans. ‘She watching a porno?’ Emily wondered. She opens the door, ready to jump in bed with her GF. “Hey sweet pea, I’m ho- huh?” She wasn’t able to finish that sentence. She was too stunned at the sight before her. Tears began to form as she watched her sweet Lena in their bed, naked and with her friend Krillin. “No!” She screamed. She was heartbroken to see her love on her back as a 4 foot something man was busy plowing her pussy. “GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!!” Emily screamed as she rushed towards the bald midget. It was in vain, though because he used some sort of shockwave to knock her back. </p><p>Krillin heard Emily slam into the wall, like music to his ears. “Stay there Emily, I’m not done yet.” He said to the redhead. He wasn’t letting anything stop him from enjoying Lena’s snatch. He was glad she was here now. She’d watch him nut right into her girlfriend. “I’m coming! Watch Emily, watch me fill your sweet little Lena!” He yelled. He went in all the way and released his baby batter right into Tracer’s unprotected pussy. He stayed like that for a sec before pulling out and laying down to catch his breath. </p><p>Emily did nothing but sob, seeing precious Lena like this was too much. She cried, wishing for this to be a bad dream. She was in that pathetic state for a few minutes. She gasped though, as she heard foot steps approach. Emily looked up to see a butt naked Krillin standing in front of her, his humongous and gross dick in her face. “Get away!” She begged. He was short but she knew he was too powerful for her to do anything to him.</p><p>Krillin was ready to start his work on Emily now. He was going to use his mind control, but he thought of how much fun it’d be to break her as her mind was in full control. </p><p>Emily tried to run away but she tripped in the hall. She was going to get up until she felt a pair of arms grab her ankles. Krillin dragged her back to the bedroom, she clawed at the wood floor but she was powerless to stop him. “NOOO!!” Emily screamed. It was a long night for the heartbroken red head. Krillin enjoyed every second of his time with the two lesbian lovers. He still wasn’t going to stop there. There are plenty of other women for him to see after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was much darker than the last one. Hope you liked it and if you didn’t, well not every chapter is going to be like this. The tags are there for a reason though, so this isn’t the end of these types of chapters. Please comment and tell me what you thought. I’m curious what people think of this fanfic as a whole.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>